Forever
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: No somos nosotros quienes controlamos nuestro destino. Es una fuerza superior a nosotros… dedicado a aigf por su cumpleaños ¡Feliz Cumple enana!


_**Forever**_

_Siempre pensé que la vida era un regalo, un regalo hermoso que debes saber aprovechar._

_Que las personas tenemos un principio (El nacimiento) un periodo de desarrollo y actividad, y un final (La muerte). Que todo eso es cosa del destino y no de nosotros_

_Que no éramos nosotros quienes lo controlábamos y decíamos que iba a suceder. No. Era una fuerza superior a nosotros la que decidía y decidía las cosas que sucederían en nuestra vida._

_Puede que se diga que no, que somos nosotros y nadie más que nosotros los que decidimos acerca de qué hacer con ella. Que lo que hacemos es por decisión propia… pero… tal vez el destino ya lo había querido así, ya sabía que nosotros arriamos o tomaríamos esa decisión_

_Se deben de preguntar ¿Por qué dice todas esas cosas? Pues bueno le contare… pero comencemos desde un principio; desde hoy en la mañana_

La alarma sonó; tarde como siempre. Como si pensara que sería injusto que yo llegara temprano en un día tan importante como este

Me apresure a vestirme rápidamente. Mientras luchaba con mi suéter (El cual no quería cooperar) hacia un intento en colocar dentro de mi mochila los libros para el día de hoy. Mis dedos se movieron agiles para abotonar la chamarra que me puse por el frío invernal.

Desayunar. No había tiempo suficiente, por lo que me lance (Metafóricamente hablando) por las escaleras hacia la cocina, tomando unas tostadas e intentando beber un poco de café antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta de salida

Mi madre me grita algo que no puedo entender. No para a abrasarla, no le digo que la amo (Como todos los días), no le agradezco por ser la madre más hermosa y paciente. No. Solo corro unas cuantas calles sin detenerme hasta llegar al instituto

Una vez ahí noto que, no había llegado tarde como pensé que así seria. Al contrario, aún faltaban diez minutos para que el timbre sonara. Tiempo suficiente para ir a dejar mis cosas en el casillero

Me dirijo a mi casillero. Todos los años mi casillero estaba junto al de mis mejores amigas. Y este año no había sido la excepción

Lo único que había cambiado eran mis amigas. Por alguna razón ellas ya no me hablaban y eso a mí no me importaba. A mí me daba igual si estaba con ellas o no, tenía un nuevo grupo de amigas y eso era lo que ahora me importaba

Me saque la chamarra y la lance dentro del casillero, junto al libro de cálculo e historia. En el fondo había un sobre que no me tome el tiempo de ver que contenía. Pensé en que luego tendría el tiempo suficiente para ver de qué trataba.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase del día; filosofía

Como siempre estoy hasta el fondo del salón. Hoy la clase está demasiado aburrida. El profesor habla y habla pero lo único en lo que mi mente se concentra es el la lluvia que ha comenzado a caer y en esas gotitas que chocan contra el cristal

"Ticks, ticks, ticks"

El sonido es lo único que logro escuchar

Desde la ventana no se puede ver nada, la lluvia impide que pueda observar el patio. El lugar donde los de ultimo año van a fumar. Y que también los profesores usan diariamente

Miro al profesor.

De su boca salen vocales y silabas que forman palabras. Letras y más letras. Que muy a menudo provocan que me comience a dar sueño y unas horribles ganas de lanzarle la cosa más pesada al alcance de mi mano para que de una buena vez se calle y deje de marearme con tanta palabrería

No digo, que lo que el profesor dice no es interesante, pero, la mayoría de tiempo no le encuentro sentido o estoy en contra de lo que dice

–Hay momentos en la vida –el profesor me mira

Eso es lo que no me gusta. El siempre mira a alguien de todo el salón, y al parecer hoy he salido favorecida

–En los que una sola decisión pueden cambiar el ritmo de las cosas -la mayor parte del tiempo no logro entender lo que dice, y esta no es la excepción – ¿No es así Kaoru?

–No sé –el profesor sonríe, una parte de mi quiere pararse y romperle la nariz, siento como si se estuviese burlando de mi

–Si… sí que sabes –mierda, aquí viene, ahora me dirá lo mismo de siempre –que lo ignores por temor a fallar es algo muy diferente.

Alguien levanta la mano, recibe un asentimiento. Tiene la palabra para hablar

–La vida no tiene sentido –alguien dice. Muchos están de acuerdo. El profesor asiente y pregunta por qué. Tan predecible

_Esas palabras aun hacen eco en mi cabeza. Las palabras que el profesor y que ese compañero de clase dijeron, se quedaron rondando en mi cabeza. Junto a esos incesantes y ahora molestos "Ticks" que provocaban las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal a un lado de mi cabeza_

* * *

–Junto a la puerta, a la derecha… te está mirando –quiero voltear y cerciorarme de que lo que mi amiga me dice es cierto, pero no lo hago. No volteo

Me encojo de hombros no para darles a entender que no me interesa y meto una cucharada de pudin de chocolate a mi boca, degustando el delicioso postre. Dulce.

La delicia dulce de chocolate se acaba en un santiamén. Debí de tener mucha hambre, como para comérmelo tan rápido

Me levanto de la mesa y despido de mis amigas. Tomo el libro de que he estado leyendo estos días y me dirijo a la puerta de salida de la cafetería.

No sé si para mi suerte o desgracia, el ya no está allí. Donde al parecer; según mis amigas; estaba hace unos minutos.

Los pasillos del instituto están casi vacíos, a excepción de alguno que otro estudiante que está sacando algo de su casillero o de aquellos que están cuchichiando divertidos

Mi próxima clase es física, por alguna razón esa profesora nunca viene cuando llueve por lo que ahora tengo libre. Los lugares a los que voy cuando tengo libre son a la azotea o la cancha de futbol. Pero como ahora llueve ambos lugares no son una buena opción. Esta el gimnasio, pero seguramente debe de haber alguna clase allí, también está la biblioteca, pero seguramente este alguna persona indeseable que justo hoy no quiero ver.

Solo me queda un lugar; el armario donde el conserje guarda los utensilios de limpieza. Es pequeño, pero tranquilo, además que no se escucha el ruido de la lluvia ni de los gritos provenientes de los salones

**Escapando de la realidad y del mundo**

_Deja que las palabras te llevan_

_a cualquier lugar que quieras_

_como una montaña rusa_

_subiendo hasta lo más alto_

_y dejar el mundo real; el mundo que fue un error_

_olvidado_

_Donde lo que tú quieres es lo que vale,_

_y nadie puede cortarte las alas_

_Donde soñar es el tesoro más valioso_

_Y un libro es la puerta a uno, o miles de mundos_

_donde tus palabras y sueños van formando_

_parte de una gran construcción_

_donde día a día tu mundo se extiende_

_Y donde si tienes la fuerza y voluntad suficiente_

_se puede cumplir desde el sueño más pequeño_

_hasta el más grande_

_Si se tiene la voluntad suficiente para lograrlo_

_Todo es posible_

– ¿Qué haces? –caí del "banco" en el que me encontraba sentada, hacia el frío suelo y sobre mis las escobas y trapeadores. En realidad no era un banco, era una cubeta a la que había dado vuelta para poder usar como banco y poder tener un lugar donde sentarme; que no fuera el suelo, en el que ahora me encontraba

Levante la vista. Molesta con quien sea que allá interrumpido mi lectura. Y con quien sería mi futuro saco de boxeo cuando me levantase. Pero al ver quién era el que me había habado mi enojo desapareció completamente

Con el cuerpo de un dios griego, alto y fuerte, perfectos abdominales y pectorales bien marcados, su brazos y piernas fuertes. En definitiva todo el ejercicio que hacia le favorecía y mucho, porque ese cuerpo que tenía volvería loca a cualquiera y bien seria la envidia de todos los chicos de nuestra edad.

Pero no nos olvidemos de su cabello. Negro, azabache, rebelde; como él. Ahora lo lleva corto y despeinado, debo decir que le queda de fábula, siempre revuelto como si acabase de pasar su mano por el

Su sonrisa seductora y burlesca, y esos ojos verdes que hipnotizan y deslumbran a cualquiera.

Butch; tan perfecto como un sueño

Pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que no es un sueño, es cien por ciento realidad. Una realidad rematadoramente sexy

–Me asustaste –admití

–Lo sé –extendió su mano hacia mí, la tome y él me ayudo a levantar

Nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia. Cualquiera que nos viese en ese momento pensaría que estábamos por besarnos. Una parte de mi deseaba eso

–Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias.

–Ven –tiro de mí hacia el pasillo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la sala de proyecciones. La cual se encontraba desierta

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunte mirando a mi alrededor

Butch encendió algo y comenzó a proyectarse en toda la habitación imágenes de planetas, estrellas y nebulosas. Todo se veía completamente hermoso. Como si fuera un sueño, de esos que no quieres despertar nunca, que quieres que sea eterno. Uno muy bonito que quería recordar por siempre

Volteé para mirar a Butch el cual se encontraba sonriéndome

–Gracias –dije acercándome a él –enserio, gracias.

–No tienes que agradecer –su mirada era tan penetrante, tan cautivadora –lo he hecho encantado.

–Pues ha sido un lindo detalle.

–Todo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya –hablo acercando su rosto al mío, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en mi –eres hermosa Kaoru.

–Butch –él se acercaba cada vez más a mí, hice lo mismo

Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, demasiado; a punto de resarce

Y entonces paso, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, al principio lento, para luego comenzar a volverse apasionado

_Ese fue un muy lindo momento, de los que se quedan guardado por siempre en lo más profundo de tu corazón_

_Recuerdo una vez. Mi madre me había dicho algo que no había entendido muy bien; era solo una niña, la mayoría del tiempo no entendía lo que me quería decir_

_Pero ahora podía volver hacia atrás y comprender mejor las cosas_

–_Kaoru, hija, en la vida hay grandes momentos, que tan rápido como vendrán se irán. Y dejaran en ti ese sabor amargo de soledad y distancia… aun te quedan años por recorrer. Pero recuerda, que no hay mejor camino que el que tiene fin._

_Hubiese deseado haber entendido esas palabras antes. Pero ya no importa, lo que importa es que logre entenderlas, tarde pero lo hice._

* * *

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– ¿Qué?

–Me han dicho que te vieron con Butch… no te quiero cerca de él… ¿Entendiste?

–Tu no me dices que hacer.

–Claro que si ¡Soy tu novio!

–El que seas mi novio no te da derecho a decir con quien puedo estar y con quién no.

– ¿Me estas desafiando?

–No empieces Mitch.

–Sera mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

–Claro como tú digas.

– ¿Qué paso la última vez que me desafiaste?... ¿Qué intentaste hacerles caso a tus amigas? ¿O debo decir ex amigas?... ¿Qué paso con ellas Kaoru? ¿Lo recuerdas acaso?

–Púdrete.

_Mis amigas. Ellas si eran amigas de verdad. No como las que tengo ahora_

_Ellas tenían razón… ¿Y yo?... pues yo estaba equivocada._

_Mitch no era el chico de mis sueños. Era todo lo contrario, pero por ser tan terca y orgullosa no quise hacer caso cuando me dijeron una y otra y otra vez que Mitch solo me haría mal_

_Y no se equivocaron. Mitch fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida. El arruino y destruyo mi vida. Literalmente hablando_

* * *

–**Hola ¿Momoko?... soy yo, Kaoru… llamaba para pedir perdón… me equivoque; ustedes tenían razón… Mitch… Mitch es un maldito… creo que fui una tonta… perdónenme… tú y Miyako… creo que debí de haberlas escuchado desde un principio… ustedes tenían razón; como siempre…soy tan tonta al no haberlas escuchado, pero es que tenía tanta rabia en ese momento que… de haber sabido que luego me arrepentiría de todo lo que dije, no lo hubiese dicho… perdónenme, yo… lo siento tanto… adiós.**

Deje el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, junto al sobre que se había sacado del casillero y termine de colocarme mis botas, las cuales yo adoraba más que nada. Mire el reloj; tarde

Tome mi nueva pulsera; la cual Butch me había dado hoy después del beso en la sala de proyecciones y salí corriendo hacia la calle

Mi madre me grita. Como hoy en la mañana, tampoco voltee o me detuve a siquiera saludarla, ni siquiera un beso. Nada. Solo seguí corriendo y no mire atrás

_Una oportunidad se te presenta una vez, a veces dos y es muy poco probable que sean tres las veces que esa oportunidad este nuevamente frente a ti. Está en cada uno de nosotros aprovecharla o no_

_Yo tuve otra oportunidad y no la aproveche, volví a hacer lo mismo y ahora es cuando me arrepiento; ahora que ya es tarde_

Mitch grita a un lado de mí. No lo soporto

– ¿Podrías callarte de una ves?

– ¡Tú a mí no me callas!

–Sera mejor que mires el camino.

Mitch acelero

–No vallas tan rápido –Dije colocándome el cinturón de seguridad

Mitch acelero aún más

– ¿Voy muy rápido Kaoru?

–Eres un idiota –le dije mirándolo molesta, al voltear así adelante pude ver a un pequeño niño que cruzaba la calle – ¡Mitch!

Mitch siempre un paso delante de todos piso el acelerado en lugar del freno. Por impulso me moví lo más que pude hacia delante e hice que Mitch girara el volante

El niño está a salvo. Pensé

Entonces fue cuando el auto comenzó a virar bruscamente dando vueltas. Mitch había perdido el control del auto

Su cabeza golpeo el cristal lateral con tal impacto que comenzó a sangrar. Comenzamos a dar vueltas.

De alguna manera con tantas vueltas el auto había quedado en el parque, y se dirigía a lago de este

Intente de alguna manera sacarme el cinturón. Pero estaba trabado, lo que me hacía imposible poder salir

El auto callo al lago, rompiendo la delgada capa de hielo que había.

El agua fría es insoportable ¿Fría? Mejor dicho helad. Era tan insoportable

El agua había entrado en un santiamén en el auto. Y ahora parecía que me comía, que me tragaba, que ahogaba mi cuerpo y oprimía mis pulmones

_Es increíble cuantos pensamientos pasan por tu mente en cuestión de segundos. Como los recuerdos de toda tu vida te golpean tan fuerte_

Quería salir a la superficie. Pero estaba atrapada

Pensé que Mitch me ayudaría. Pero me equivoque, ya estaba muerto. Con un gran pedazo de vidrio enterado en su cabeza. Eso y más se merecía

Cerré los ojos; y por un eterno y horrible segundo ya no sentía ese frío que me carcomía. Pero no fue mucho tiempo cuando el frío volvió

Es horrible morir ahogada más si es en al agua congelada, donde esta te abrasa cruelmente y sientes como si estuvieras siendo atravesada por mil espadas. Con la desesperación presionándote el corazón. Y en el momento en el que buscas aire, solo encuentras cuchillas despiadadas que te desgarran por dentro.

No sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento. Solo recuerdo que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la tierra con muchas personas alrededor de mí y un joven presionado mi pecho

Comencé a toser y sacar el agua de mis pulmones.

Escuche suspiros de alivio de algunas personas.

Quería que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero el frío que me calaba hasta los huesos me indicaba que todo había sido muy real

Estaba viva. Había salido viva de eso. Sentí un gran alivio

La ambulancia llego muy rápido. Me subieron en ella y casi no me i cuenta

No tenía ni la menor idea de que sucedía a mí alrededor

Me comencé a sentir muy rara. Como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar de un momento a otro

Comencé a oír un horrible sonido; como un martilleo

Entrecerré los ojos, vi a una persona que al parecer le estaba gritando a otra, no pude oír que era lo que decía, solo veía como su boca se movía y de ellas; estaba completamente segura; salían palabras

Comencé a toser. El aire parecía ser denso a mí alrededor. Y mis pulmones ni que decir, parecían que les estaban prendiendo fuego

Dormir. Era el único pensamiento en mi cabeza. Ese pensamiento parecía muy lógico. Estaba cansada y no sentía mis extremidades, dormir era la mejor idea. Ahora debía ir a dormir

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño. Parecía que flotaba bajo el agua. Vi una luz sobre mí, un hermoso túnel de luz brillante se alzó sobre mí. Comencé a entrar en un sueño tan cómodo y cálido

Dormiría un rato; solo un rato

_Y eso fue lo que paso_

_¿Creo que saben lo que paso a continuación verdad? Creo que si_

_Ahora estoy aquí en un lugar donde no hay tiempo. Si, estoy atrapada en una prisión de tiempo; congelada en el_

_Lo único que tengo para hacer aquí es mirar como las demás personas siguen con su vida_

_Mi madre. Como me hubiese gustado haberme despedido de ella, pero no lo hice, es algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento_

_Siempre estoy con ella, cuando está sentada en un sofá, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto vacío de la habitación. A veces se podía a observar las llamas del fuego crecer y decrecer. Chispeantes, consumiendo los maderos, viendo las flamas anaranjadas rojizas; hipnotizada por el bailar del fuego_

_Luego estaban mis amigas; Momoko y Miyako_

_Puedo decir que ellas me perdonaron, es más nunca estuvieron enojadas o algo por el estilo conmigo_

_A veces estoy con ellas. Podría decirse que las cosas malas que les pasan a los chicos que le rompen el corazón a Momoko no son coincidencias. Y que el accidente entre Boomer y Miyako que provoco que ambos terminaran besándose en el medio de la cancha en uno de los entrenamientos de porristas de Miyako no fue coincidencia_

_Y claro, Brick y Momoko. Que ambos quedaran encerrados en la biblioteca toda una noche tampoco fue una coincidencia_

_Y no olvidemos a Butch. Si me la paso con él, soy ese viento que le acaricia el rostro en las mañanas cuando hace algún deporte, soy ese sol brillante que le llega justo en el rostro en las mañanas. La que lo acompaña cada mañana en sus corridas, en sus peores y mejores momentos. A decir verdad me volví como su ángel de la guarda, protegiéndolo de todo y de todos_

_Debo decir que es increíble la forma en la que puedo volver hacia atrás y "vivir" nuevamente algún momento olvidado_

_Como esa charla con mis amigas cuando tenía siete años_

_ –Seria increíble morir el día de tu cumpleaños._

_– ¿Pero qué cosas dices Kaoru?_

_–concuerdo con Momoko, Kaoru, esas cosas no debes decirlas, son muy feas._

_– ¡Hay Miyako! Velo de este modo irte de este mundo el mismo día que llegaste a él… seria increíble._

_–No, no lo seria._

_–Amargadas._

_Creo que ahora comienzo a entender la vida o al menos una parte de ella. Pero tengo mucho tiempo para entenderla._

_ Así que no me preocupo. Por lo que me preocupo es por las personas a las que quiero y que debo de cuidar_

_Yo estuve en la tierra, viví todo lo que tuve que vivir, conocí personas increíbles por lo que o me tengo que quejar por nada. Que yo me allá ido de ese mundo fue cosa del destino porque así lo quiso. No voy a decir que me fui muy joven hay personas que se van mucho antes, así que mirare el lado positivo. Viví, viví una increíble vida y no puedo quejarme_

_Ahora voy a disfrutar la eternidad que me queda aquí o hasta que alguien venga y esto se ponga un poco más interesante. Ahora me despido hasta pronto y cuídense_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_¡Hi!_**

**_Esta historia es para Aida en su cumpleaños (¡Lo siento por no habértela dado antes!) espero que no te allá molestado y que te guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla (Creo que me emocione escribiendo) por eso quedo larguita pero no tanto; podría ser más larga (ok no)_**

**_PD: ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Termine el poema! Si es el que está escrito en la historia. Esta feo pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo_**

**_Enserio Aida espero te guste (Algo atrasado pero que importa) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_**


End file.
